clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rekanochi
__TOC__ Roger6881 (talk) 22:50, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Summer Card! Have a great summer! ~ From user:Autoeditior Re:Hai Yes, I would like to clean my user page up. Re: Pookie Attacks It is not attacking, just having a bunch of pookies around the island doing pookie things. Congrats on your 1000 edit I got you a present ! I am Marioracer1! The greatest Stick Figure ALIVE! (talk) 22:41, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Talked to Poisoon. Hey, Rekanochi. I have asked Poisoon to stop defending pookies. Just letting you know. Screenpenguin (talk) 22:00, July 28, 2013 (UTC)Screenpenguin 7/28/13 Wait... You're a girl? I thought you were a boy. Wow, I must be really stupid. Screenpenguin (talk) 21:28, July 29, 2013 (UTC)Screenpenguin Welcome back I saw you were blocked. I just wanted to say welcome back! JWPengie | Talk | Blog 17:48, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Reply Hello, it's me, Thomas. I recognized that you posted a comment on my blog post about pookies. Well, you see here, I respect you people's opinion. If you hate pookies, then that's fine, I don't want you to become one. But the problem is, people like you not only dislike us, but bully us all over this Wiki. There's trillions of blog posts talking about the Pookie Resistance League, and other crazy stuff like that. It's pretty hurtful to us, believe it or not. Also, I noticed that you stated that Club Penguin is about partying penguins, not babies. That's not very correct. Club Penguin is a sandbox game, where you can be whatever you want to be, and do whatever you want to do, as long as it's appropriate, and not bad. So please, stop being mean to us, with all of the respect I can say. Thank you. Thomas D. Coyote (talk) 19:34, August 6, 2013 (UTC) RE RE Reply Thank you. I'm glad that there's no ill will between us, cause you seem like a cool guy. Have a good summer! Thomas D. Coyote (talk) 19:48, August 6, 2013 (UTC) You're invited JWPengie | Talk | Blog 22:25, August 6, 2013 (UTC) can you help? im making a tv show about the agents and an ice cream party but i cant do it alone i need help. i THINK ilovejamaa74 will help with the ice cream party and dogkid1 will help a little with the tv show but i need more ideas can you please help? Winxclubfan1 (talk) 11:59, August 7, 2013 (UTC) RE Wow... Gee, thanks a bunch for the compliment! I know that back then, I was kind of being rude, though, but I learned my lesson, and I try to be nicer. Thanks again! Thomas D. Coyote (talk) 23:58, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Good News! http://prntscr.com/1ko67x Lets hope Spike Hike wont ruin them but Yeah! :D. I am Marioracer1! The greatest Stick Figure ALIVE! (talk) 18:10, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Last warning Hello Rekanochi: This is your final warning. If you keep fighting with other users with anything related to pookies in our forums, you will be blocked per according to our Fighting Policy and Bullying Policy. Have a good day: -- If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 00:55, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hey... OK, I'll try. BTW happy 1436 edits. Poisoon140 (talk) 14:33, August 13, 2013 (UTC)Poisoon140 Reply Thanks, buddy! You really are an awesome guy. Thomas D. Coyote (talk) 19:31, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Re: Oi It was probably because of the swearish picture you uploaded. I didn't do it, I don't even think I CAN ban people from CPPW. I might look at the ban log. I'll tell you if I find out. Waddle on! Poisoon140 (talk) 19:48, August 13, 2013 (UTC)Poisoon140 Re: Re: Oi I looked and found out it WAS the swearish picture. So sorry, but it's the rules (again, I can't block users from CPPW). Poisoon140 (talk) 19:50, August 13, 2013 (UTC)Poisoon140 OK OK, try to have fun! PS I changed the conversation name. Poisoon140 (talk) 20:51, August 13, 2013 (UTC)Poisoon140 Offensive Comment Hey, Rekanochi. I saw the comment you posted on this blog. No matter how you feel about something, calling someone an idiot is offensive and unacceptable. As a result, I have removed your comment. Please avoid doing it again. Thanks, -- 23:45, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Subject Here secret could not tell anyone about my secret PenguinMan15 (talk) 15:36, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Subject Here Message here. I didn't :) That was Unlimited who hacked my account Shyflower2 (talk) 02:11, August 17, 2013 (UTC) re:too lazy to see what you called it thanks! JW | Talk | Blog | | More! 23:11, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: Congrats Thanks :) <3Pookiefan<3 Re: CONGRATS! Thanks! Poisoon140 (talk) 13:20, August 21, 2013 (UTC)Poisoon140 Wiki Conduct Hello, Rekanochi. I would like to inform you that, due to your behavior on the and your previous block for the same reason, I have blocked you for 1 month. Behavior including fighting with users, leaving hateful posts, and posting death threats is not tolerated on the CP Wiki. I advise you to stop this behavior, as it is pointless and only causes problems. Remember this if you choose to return to the wiki after your block ends. If you continue to post offensive content once it ends, you will receive a longer block. Until then, please change for the better. -- 23:11, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Unblock Hello Reka, just to inform you that you are now unblocked from this wiki so now you are free to do anything. However, why were you blocked? You were tired of Poisoon talking of pookies everytime? Relax now, he doesn't talk of that anymore so welcome back Taco God! Phineas99; [[User talk:Historicalcp| Ye ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| Medieval ]] September 22, 2013 Hey! I know this is really late, but happy 1500 edits! Mordecai from Regular Show!!! Ice King from Adventure Time!!! Dimensio from Super Paper Mario!!! Chuggaconroy! OMG you are a fan too? I just found the template in your user page! I'm gonna add it to my page Poisoon140 (talk) 19:27, September 25, 2013 (UTC)Poisoon140 Halloween Costume Contest What happened? Reka, why are you suddenly against us, again? I thought you knew better ='( Thomas D. Coyote (talk) 18:09, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Okeee It's just that, on the forum I posted, it seemed like you were talking about how pookies were being idiots or whatnot. I must have not understood well :P But yeah, I agree, CP just cares about money, and it's pretty sad. Thomas D. Coyote (talk) 19:54, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Better days - You're WRONG Dude, I've checked your thread (http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:306896), and I say that you're WRONG, SO WRONG (well maybe not THAT wrong). You know why? Well, first, because of saying those things of CP. You say that the app won't come out on android, but they're actually working on it and they made a poll at the blog to ask us what devices should they release it into! And second, for blaming CP for not unbanning you, because it's YOUR FAULT! YOU did something bad and someone reported you! And if they banned you, then it was BAD! And you still want them to forgive you? Nuh-huh. But you should try again, I had a problem with someone who reported me because I entered an igloo thinking it was a party, and they banned me. I told them the truth of what happened, and they unbanned me AND banned her (I still think she deserved it)! Anyways, you were wrong about those things you said. So, I'm leaving here. Don't reply to this message until you read it and think about what I'm saying here. Omegasonic13 (Agent Omega X) Over and Out 15:43, November 27, 2013 (UTC) That does it. You crossed the line today. Yesterday, you would've found me in a good mood, but now I'm ANGRY. That's it. I'm going to find what your CP Username is and then, I'll report you. For INSULTING ME JUST NOW. You get what you deserve. Really? You're deleted? Well, that's a job less (YAY), and since you're deleted, I'll calm. Just let's forget about this. OK? Omegasonic13 (Agent Omega X) Over and Out 13:58, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving from Phineas99 Hi there! Happy Thanksgiving from me! Phineas99cp! :) Here is a present I made for you! P.S. Don´t get too fat! The turkey is extremely delicious! :P CPWikiThanksgivingGift.png [[User:Historicalcp|'Agent Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Reporting ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| for ]] November 30, 2013 Merry Christmas from JWPengie 18:24, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Happy New Year 2014! Hey there! Happy New Year 2014! NewYear2014GiftCPWiki.png [[User:Phineas99cp|'Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Happy ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| New ]] January 3, 2014 Swearing Rekanochi, Please remove the swearing from the "occupation" part of your profile. Swearing is not tolerated on this wiki. I have blocked you indefinitely until you decide to remove it. -- 18:48, July 25, 2014 (UTC)